


Power

by Azemex



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: CEO Tim Drake, Good Parent Janet Drake, One Shot, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: “It’ll be a pleasure to work with and for you, Mr. Drake”He corrects her, used to do it after all those times Damian says he is not a Wayne. “It’s actually Drake-Wayne”The woman sitting next to her chuckles and shakes her head. “Oh no, you want to be a Drake in this business” she looks at him in the eye, “no one will take you seriously as a Wayne”(Tim is now the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, now he only needs to gain the trust of everyone, starting with the Board of Directors)
Relationships: Janet Drake & Tim Drake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	Power

He turns off the presentation, after a week of preparing and practicing it he finally presented it to the Board of Directors, hoping they’ll take him seriously as the new CEO, not caring about the fact that he is a minor  _ (emancipated minor, but still) _ with no career under his belt.

Tim sits down again, making sure to sit straight and to look at everyone in their eyes. “Any questions?”

Only one person talks, Michael Smith, he remembers Lucius telling him that the man was aiming to become the COO one day, “You are Janet’s kid, right?”

He blinks, not expecting the question. “What does that have to with this meeting?”

Smith smiles. “I worked with your Mother, I actually worked with your Father too, I did my internship in Drake Industries” he says, not answering the question.

A few of the Directors pay closer attention to what he says, surprisingly interested, only one of them talks. “You worked close with Janet Drake?”

The man nods. “I was actually the assistant of her secretary, not much but I was able to work closely with her, I remember noticing a kid following her everywhere, she used to teach him everything she did during the day”

Tim remembers that, following his Mother, loving those days that he was able to skip school and learn about the company,  _ his company,  _ trying to keep an eye on everything, the meetings he would listen to, the tests his Mother would give him at the end of the day.

One of the older directors hums, Tim makes eye contact with him. “I have to be honest kid, I wasn’t expecting anything from you, we heard about you, Wayne’s new kid, used to skip classes, bad grades, hell, didn’t even finished high school” Tim manages not to flinch but he grits his teeth, “we didn’t care, we were ready to have a second Brucie Wayne, after all, you need us more than we need you” the man stops and smirks, “but if you tell me you have even a little bit of Janet Drake in you, well…”

Tim raises an eyebrow, prompting him to continue but instead the woman next to him does.

“Then we welcome you as our new CEO, we hope that you will be able to lead this company in ways that haven’t been lead before” she smiles, “it’ll be a pleasure to work with and for you, Mr. Drake”

He corrects her, used to do it after all those times Damian says he is not a Wayne. “It’s actually Drake-Wayne”

The woman sitting next to her chuckles and shakes her head. “Oh no, you want to be a Drake in this business” she looks at him in the eye, “no one will take you seriously as a Wayne”

Michael adds. “Wayne may be a strong name for Gotham, and it’ll surely bring you a lot of of opportunities, but if you want people to take you seriously, Drake is what you are aiming for, Mr. Drake”

Tim nods slowly. “All right, if there aren’t any questions…” no one says anything, “then you are all dismissed, I found this meeting useful to have, hopefully showed us where we stand as a company, so thank you for your attention”

Some of them nod and leave, others smile or shake hands with him.

Michael is the last one to leave.

Tim looks at him. “Is there anything you need to tell me?”

Michael smiles. “I can’t wait to see what you’ll bring to this company, it was in serious need of someone who would treat it like it should” he stops, for the first time looking unsure of what he’s about to say, “and that’s a really nice tie, Mr. Drake”

He leaves, not waiting for an answer, Tim looks down to his tie, a solid color one, purple, the exact match of Spoiler’s suit, an old gift of Steph.

He stays on his seat for the next thirty minutes.

“That went well” he says to no one.

* * *

“Timothy, go to my office, I have to check up on some things with the Finance Department, listen to the meeting I had with Luthor while you wait for me” the boy nods and goes to her office.

Janet turns around and finds him looking, Michael doesn’t squeak because he’s a Gothamite, but he  _ does _ try to sit straight.

She raises an eyebrow. “Is there anything you need to tell me?” 

_ I want to be like you one day, but at the same time the thought scares me, I don’t think I would be able to,  _ he thinks.

“Elizabeth asked me to tell you that she would be moving the meetings you had before and after lunch so you could have time to check on the different departments, she also said and I quote,  _ ‘Remember her that kids eat, that includes Timothy’ _ , and…that would be all Mrs. Drake” he says instead.

Janet nods slowly. “Very good Michael, when I get back I want you to have me a list of restaurants that don’t have any purple decor, Tim doesn’t like the color, he has taste, not like Luthor, thankfully” she walks to her elevator and leaves, not waiting for his answer.

“No purple, got it” he whispers to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it !!  
> It’s 5am and I started writing this an hour ago so forgive me for any mistakes ! <3


End file.
